


Bitter end

by BootieMonet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BootieMonet/pseuds/BootieMonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper has to make a choice. To save the life of her friend, or the life of a person who should be her enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter end

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> \- Death(if you did not catch my warnings above)  
> _depression

" Molly, deaaar!" He sang in high pitch. "Your choice, now. Me, or the virgin over there." He was smiling, his bright white teeth almost blinding her, while the ominous knife twisting look in those big, dark eyes of his, swallowed her.

 

Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty. Sherlock Holmes. Jim Moriarty. The choice should have been simple, really. That is, if Molly hadn't gotten herself into this haphazard situation.

She looked over to where Sherlock was standing stiffly. He gave her an apologetic dip of his head, and looked at her with an endearing gaze. He understood her complex. How could he even look at her like that? How could he, knowing all that she'd done? She practically betrayed him. No, not practically; she did betray him. She not only gave her entirety to Jim Moriarty, his enemy, but also raised a gun at him. She was doing her best to suppress any passing emotions from forming on her face.  
"DO IT NOW, MOLLY!" Screamed, Jim. His once calm demeanor, shattered, and was replaced with unrestrained fury and contempt. His voice ricocheted against the abandoned warehouses’ walls.  
Somewhere far off in the warehouse, there was water leaking. She could hear each droplet fall and splash when hitting the concrete. The sound combined with Jim's voice, resonated in her ears.

She closed her eyes to release a staggering breath. She opened them again, and looked directly at Sherlock. *I'm sorry* She mouthed to him.  
*I'm so, so sorry.* her eyes stung from the tears welling up in her eyes.

She shot him once, the bullet hitting him in between his left shoulder blade, and he let out a sharp gasp. Jim bursted into hysterical laughter. "You gotta forgive my little mouse, Sherl! She's not use to wielding a gun like we boys are!" He turned back to Molly, with a gleam in his eyes. "Molly, love. Finish him."

Sherlock looked up at her, sweat leaking down his pained face. They shared brief eye contact. She shot him once more, this time the bullet hit him in the chest. His body collapsed onto to the ground.

Her entire body was shaking, her teeth were chattering, and she had a sick churning sensation in her stomach that made her feel like she was going to vomit.

After a few seconds of standing still, she let the gun fall from her grip and walked over to Jim, who wrapped her in a embrace. "I knew you would choose me, Darling. I just knew it. You're so special and full of wonderful, sinful surprises. Not even 'sherly' over there expected this from you." He whispered into her ear, petting her hair. "You're mine. All mine, forever. And I'm...-"  
"-... And you're mine, Jim. Always." She whispered into his chest, breathing in his heavy, intoxicating scent. She gently cupped his cheek and leaned in, " ... And I will always choose you." Their lips meet, and meld into a passionate kiss. She can feel Jim's lips still when he realizes what's about to happen. With her other hand, she holds another, smaller gun pressed against his chest. She had kept it in her pocket, prepared for this moment. "I chose you, Jim." she whispers into his open mouth, before pulling the trigger. His body tenses before slumping to the ground. He drags her down with him. Blood is slowly regurgitating from his mouth. He grins at her weakly, revealing his red teeth. "So full of...s-sinful... surprises..." He sputters out.  
He reaches out to touch her face. He could reach for neck and choke her with his remaining strength, snap it. She wouldn't stop him from doing it, if he chose to. She lets him touch her. Instead of doing either of the things she listed above, or anything closely related, he traces his finger around her lips and boops her nose. She shivers and lets a few tears slip down her cheeks.  
"Is... my Molly c-crying...? His face transforms from the appearance of being modestly curious to exaggerated half crazed and wide eyed, in under a minute.  
"I had to do this, Jim. I- I needed to. I couldn't let you-"  
He tutts her. A sprittle of blood splashed her face, as he did.  
"N-no excuses, Molly-wog... em..brace it..." His hand ghosts over her cheek, and she pushes her face into his palm, kissing it.  
" S-special Mmmolly... My lovely, lovely... g-girl... I knew you were the one for me. I knew it. You just proved it..."  
Pieces of her were shattering, one by one. She bent down and met him with one last kiss. She could taste the bitter metallic flavour of blood on his tongue. Breaking away from his mouth, she leaned her forehead against his and shut her eyes. She could feel his eyes staring at her, burning into her skull. This man changed everything. For the best and the worst. People like him weren't made for this world; they weren't right. They destroyed people and things for the pleasure of it. She knew all of that, and yet she still fell for him. He was dangerous and insane, but for some reason he was gentle (in his own way) with her. He had spared her life twice, and for a long time she never understood why, until he started paying her with surprise visits.

She hated him at first. She hated everything about him; he had used her, killed many people, and threatened her friends. She had every reason to hate him. His visits became more frequent, and everytime he would get closer, until one day he managed to get too close, and created this whole debacle.

She loved him; it hurt her to say it; to think it, but she did. And they were doomed from the start.  
Their relationship was a sick and twisted thing. He wasn't good for the world, and they weren't good for each other. She knew that she would have to be the one to end it. And it had to be like this, or else she would be the one dying in his arms. He would want it done that way. There was no other ending for them.

She clenches the gun, still in her hand, and presses it directly on top of his heart. " D-don't you... dare close...y-your eyes..." He whispers ragged and harsh, "...open th-them..."  
She squeezes her eyelids tighter.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE." He manages to shout those words at her, loud and clear. She gives one last shuddering breath before peeling them open. She crawls on top of him, and sits there, steadying her wrist to point the gun at his head, when he redirects her hand to rest above his heart. "That's b-better, now...is-isn't it?" He was smiling up at her again, his bloody red grin, glistening. He let his hands wander her body one last time, and settled them on her buttocks. "....D-definitely goi...ing to miss g-groping this..." He licks his lips.  
"Farewell, little mouse."  
She's quivering when she stares into his eyes, those eyes that are witness to her horrible truth, that make her feel exposed as he tilts over every barrier she's ever created. She finally pulls the trigger. His hands fall from her backside and onto the floor, and the smile on his face dies.  
I did it. she thinks to herself.  
I did it. she repeats to herself. An ache rocks in her chest as the thought sinks in.

Clawing at her face, she collapses onto him, as uncontrollable tears rack her body. She wasn't aware that she was screaming until Sherlock had pulled her away from the body. She tried pushing and hitting him to get him away from her. She didn't want to be touched by anyone. She couldn't.

When Sherlock had learned about Molly and Moriarty's complex, he was shocked and disgusted by it. When he revealed his knowledge of their forming relationship to Molly, and suggested that she report Moriarty's plans to him, as a sort of double agent, she had been hesitant at first, but Molly Hooper was a clever woman. She considered everything that was at stake, and conceded to help him.

She informed him of Moriarty's suspicion of her loyalty to him, and that he was setting something up for the three of them. They organized a plan that would ensure both would make it out of the meeting alive. When contacted, Sherlock arrived at the warehouse in his usual attire, but wore a bulletproof vest underneath his dress shirt, and buttoned up coat.

Molly was still screaming as he pried her away from the corpse. She was thrashing her arms at him and hit him in the shoulder where she had shot him,a spot that was left unprotected by the vest. He winced, and let her go so that she was on the ground again, clutching her head.

She did the right thing, she repeated that to herself, over, and over again. But he was gone. Forever. The thought gave her a feeling that paralleled the bullet embedded in Jim's heart.

She ignored everything around her, even after she had finally stopped screaming. She sat on her legs, staring at his body, reminiscing everything they had done together in a numb state. Police sergeants and paramedics tried speaking to her, but she ignored them until they started putting Jim into a body bag. She knew that Sherlock would make sure that the hospital would assign his autopsy to be performed by another pathologist, and that this would be her last time to ever touch him. Before she made a move toward the paramedics, a hand stopped her. She looked over her shoulder and saw that it was Sherlock, who had jumped off the gurney the paramedics had laid him on, to hold her back from exposing what her true relations with Jim Moriarty were.

Right now, everyone thought Molly was just a poor victim held hostage by Moriarty, that was forced to shoot Sherlock. It was somewhat true, but not in the way they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I wrote this, but I did.


End file.
